1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for spacing and bracing framing components during the framing of buildings and other structures.
2. Statement of the Problems Solved by the Invention
Typically, buildings are constructed by initially assembling a frame from a plurality of framing components. The elemental framing components that constitute a building frame are typically elongated pieces of wood or metal. Examples of such basic framing components include studs, rafters, and joists. Other types of framing components include metal or wood “I”-beams and complex components, such as trusses, which are often preassembled from basic wood or metal elements. Once the frame is complete, internal and external sheathing is attached, thereby adding to the strength and rigidity of the structure, as well as providing the flat surfaces that constitute interior and exterior walls, floors, ceilings and roofs.
Design specifications and building codes require inter alia that 1) proper spacing distances must be maintained between adjacent framing components, and 2) the framing components be properly oriented and aligned; i.e., square and plumb. Quality construction requires that these spacing distances and component orientations be accurate and uniform. For instance, in America it is standard for a distance of 16 inches to be maintained between wall studs, and for a distance of 24 inches to be maintained between trusses. (Although the distance between framing components is generally designated as “on-center” distances in plans, specifications, and building codes, unless the context requires otherwise, the term “spacing distance” when used herein refers specifically to the distance between facing sides of adjacent framing components, which is typically the on-center distance minus the thickness of one framing component.)
Having to maintain a consistent spacing distance along the length of framing members creates a problem during construction because it is necessary to measure repeatedly the distance between the components over their entire length. One common solution to this problem is to tack temporary spacers of the proper length between the components and then remove the spacers once the components are tied together permanently. Another technique is to mark the on-center distances on boards and tack those boards to the framing components as they are put into position. Obviously, these spacing tasks slow down the framing process very significantly and easily introduce inaccuracies into the process. They can also subject construction workers to risk of injury. For instance, when working considerable distances off the ground installing trusses, workers have to lean out from the secured truss to measure the correct spacing distance for the incoming truss, thereby increasing the chances of suffering a fall.
A second problem that must be resolved in constructing a frame is that the framing components must often be braced against one another during the construction process. Sometimes this bracing is temporary until the components are fixed or fastened into their final position; sometimes the bracing is permanent. Returning to the example of trusses, when an incoming truss is lifted into place, until it can be braced against a framing component that has already been secured, the incoming truss has a potential for toppling over and injuring workers handling the truss as well as those on the ground. Even if no one is injured, the cost of a damaged truss is significant. Like the spacing problem, this bracing problem is often resolved by tacking temporary braces between the unstable components and the components already secured. Of course, such temporary braces increase construction costs by virtue of the time it takes to nail the braces into position and then remove them, and by virtue of the wasted materials.
Devices and methods that allow adjacent framing components to be spaced and braced quickly, easily, and simultaneously can resolve both of the foregoing problems and, hence, can greatly facilitate the process of building structures while reducing the potential of accidents and material costs.
3. Related Art
A number of solutions to the foregoing problems have been proposed and patented. For instance, two such patents have issued to Pellock—U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,448 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,042. These patents disclose elongate truss braces having a U-shaped channel member and end-tongues that extend from the channel member. The U-shaped channel provides stiffness and strength and the end-tongues provide means of attaching the braces to the trusses. In addition, the sides of the channels form side-tabs with integrated nails for further securing the braces to the trusses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,010 issued to Suliter discloses a truss bracing system comprising clips that attach to the trusses and secure the braces thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,845 issued to Brinker discloses a collapsible spacing device comprised of a plurality of spacer segments attached together end-to-end so that the device can be easily extended and laid across the chords of adjacent framing components to brace them until sheathing is applied to stabilize them. Then the device is removed and folded into its storage configuration.
One of the major disadvantages of the foregoing examples of spacing and bracing devices is that the framers must carry the braces, clips, and other paraphernalia to the point at which they are to be attached to the framing components. For instance, framers installing trusses must carry dozens of braces with them up into the roof area. When incoming trusses are raised into place, the framers must then cast around to find the braces and then attach the braces to the trusses. If such braces are attached to the framing components before the components are placed into position, then the braces stick out from the framing components at right angles and complicate handling and moving the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,945 to Allen discloses a partial solution to this problem. The truss spacer of Allen comprises an L-shaped spacing member with connecting means at its ends. The spacing member can be attached to prefabricated trusses at the point of manufacture by rotatably securing one end of the L-shaped member to a truss. When the truss is in its final position, the free end of the member is swung out to engage the adjacent truss. While Allen solves the problem of having to store bracing elements at the work site and carry them around, the L-shaped spacing member Allen discloses does not provide sufficient frictional contact with the truss to keep the member from coming loose. When transporting and handling numbers of prefabricated trusses to and around a job site—each truss having a plurality of bracing units attached—obvious problems arise when the units come free and flap around. Also, because Allen discloses only one vertical side wall in his L-shaped member, the device is not self-squaring and obtaining and maintaining the desired 900 angle between the brace and the longitudinal axis of the framing component is problematic. In addition, the single pivot connection of Allen does not provide a very substantial connection between the brace and the framing component.
There would be a significant advantage to spacing and bracing devices combining the U-shaped channel of Pellock with the rotatable connection disclosed by Allen. Judicious choice of the width of the U-shaped channel so that the unit fits snugly onto the edge of the framing component would provide a superior means of frictionally holding the device to the framing component during handling and transport. Consequently, the framers would not have to be bothered with carrying braces around the work area and attaching them to the trusses. If such a U-shaped device could be rotatably attached at one end to the framing component so that other end swings out to connect to the adjacent component, the device could be easily and safely deployed when and where it is needed.